1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a key holder, more particularly to one having multiple functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional key holder includes a key chain having a key holding end that is adapted for holding a bunch of keys thereon. In some key holders, a toy, such as a doll, is attached to an opposite mounting end of the key chain for aesthetic purposes. In other key holders, a tag is attached to the mounting end of the key chain for advertisement purposes. To increase the functions of the key holder, it has been proposed heretofore to attach other devices, such as a whistle, a foldable knife or a flashlight, to the mounting end of the key chain. It is desirable to provide a key holder that incorporates a number of functions without involving a substantial increase in its dimensions.